Viper Strikes Again
by Persephone Muse
Summary: A sequel to '52 pick-Up-! Oh, yeah, the Viper is back and he has a stalker and four women had been killed that were linked to him. The BAU team was asked to help out, and Emily was 'picked' to baby-sit the Viper, much to her disgust...until she came up with a crazy plan to make Hotch jealous and placing herself in danger. Rated T for language. Features the whole BAU team.
1. Chapter 1

Viper Strikes Again – Chapter 1

"Who?" JJ asked.

"Paul Thomas." Hotch said. "Aka Viper."

"Oh my god!" Garcia's eyes were wide opened. "_The_ viper from Atlanta, Georgia? The Holden case?"

He nodded. "The one and only."

JJ looked from Garcia to Hotch and then back to Garcia, "Okay, I give, what's the Viper?"

Garcia shook her head, "Not what, who?" She giggled and quickly told her about the incident a year ago.

"Does Emily know?" JJ grinned.

"She will when we meet at the conference room." Hotch looked up at her as he stirred his coffee with a plastic stick before tossing it in the trash. "I'll see you in the war room in half." He then left the ladies with his mug of coffee as he headed back to his office.

"Oh, this is going to be such a fun briefing." Garcia said to JJ. "I mean not fun-fun but fun as in funny. I mean it's not fun because of all these dead bodies. Never a fun thing when we're talking about dead bodies ….then again, this is Viper we're talking about and given his history with Emily." She began to laugh."

"I can't wait to see her reaction."

"Me too."

Rossi came sauntering into Hotch's office a moment later, a mug of coffee in his hand, he looked at Hotch, "You're in a happy mood."

Hotch nodded as he grabbed his mug and took a sip, "Oh, you'll find out in a bit."

Dave arched his brow, "That good huh?"

Hotch stood up from behind his desk, "You have no idea." He grinned as he picked up his coffee mug and folders.

Dave gave him a wry look, "You're smiling, and you hardly smile unless something big is about to happen. Should I be worried?" The two men began walking towards to the conference room; the other team members were heading that way too. "Like I said, you'll see." Hotch grinned as he greeted happily at Emily as she came up and walked beside them.

Emily frowned at Hotch suspiciously, "Er…good morning to you too, Hotch…you sound really happy…something's up?"

Dave shook his head, "Don't look at me, kid. I'm also in the dark."

"Oh? He's grinning like a Cheshire cat, Dave." Emily was now walking beside Dave and Hotch was in front of them. "Did he get laid last night?"

Hotch who was sipping his coffee, spewed out the content from his mouth as he turned and glared at her, "Really, Prentiss?"

She and Dave were chortling, "Just jerking your chains, Hotch but seriously what's with the dimples?" She teased.

He shook his head, "You'll find out when we brief, so get in there!" He began to brush the spilled coffee from his jacket. "Look what you'd done, Prentiss."

She leaned in and whispered playfully, "You've spilled something much more fun before like…remember last night?"She chuckled as she scooted quickly into the conference room and sat down.

He watched after her as he then followed her, shaking his head.

Hotch placed his folders and mug on the table next to her and removed his jacket and placed it behind the chair and turned to her, "Payback's coming, Prentiss." He then straightened.

Emily's grin began to falter as she arched her brow but as the rest of the team streamed in, she didn't get a chance to ask him what he meant by it.

She found out about it five minutes later;

"The Viper?" She exclaimed loudly as she stared at his face on the screen.

Derek and Reid were laughing as they watched her reaction and remembering her run-in with the Viper a year ago.

"Tell me we're not going back to Atlanta for that snake?" Emily glared at Hotch.

He nodded, "Yes, Prentiss, we are. Unfortunately the snake formerly known as the Viper but has reverted back to his real name Paul Thomas is now the chief of staff for the mayor of Decatur, Georgia, who is his cousin."

"Great, the snake had moved to another terrarium." Emily groused.

They snickered.

"Focus, people." Hotch said. "The reason we're going to Decatur is Paul Thomas has a secret admirer…."

"What? A rat?" Emily grinned in disbelief.

Hotch nodded. "Can I continue?"

"I'm sorry, Hotch." She shook her head. "This is too ridiculous."

"It is, Prentiss but we've been asked to do so by the mayor." Hotch explained. "But it's also serious, three women are found dead and all three women were previously linked with Paul."

JJ flipped the screen to show three slides of brunettes in their late 20s to mid 30s.

"Oh crap!" Emily said. They nodded when they saw the similarities. "You don't suppose I can sit this one out?"

Hotch shook his head, "No, Prentiss, I need you on this even more so. Sorry."

She shook her head. "My life is about to suck the big one!"

They laughed.

Emily threw pencils at Derek and Reid.

"Okay, let's get back to this case shall we?" Hotch pointed out. "First woman, Annie Ranns, 32, estate manager, found dead with her throat slashed in her sleep. Second vic is Mandy Grandville, 34, Sales Manager, same method of death. Third vic is Mary Shells, 29, Teacher, again her throat slashed."

"They were all tied up too," Dave pointed as he looked at the pictures.

"It looks like an indication that the UnSub might have a hard time subduing his or her victims." Reid began.

"But toxicologists reports came in, all were tested positive with narcotics."

"Drugged and bound and then slashed," Dave said. "A bit of an overkill, don't you think?"

Hotch and Emily nodded their heads at the same time, "Yeah," Emily said. "I think she is trying to show off to her intended."

"Viper must have rejected her at some point and she took it poorly." Derek said.

"There's a lot of rage in these killings." Emily uttered softly as she looked at the photographs.

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." Dave uttered."

"Actually the proverb," Reid began. "was taken from the play by William Congreve, 'Mourning Bride', which is about a Queen called Zara and a King, Manuel who through a series of web of love and deception resulted in the death of the King and the completed quote was 'Heaven hath no rage, like love to hatred turned, nor held a fury, like a woman scorned."

He looked around the conference room and found that he was alone. "Hey! Are we done? When are we leaving for Georgia?" He stood up and headed out of the conference room and saw his teammates packing their things. "Okay…this is not funny…See, I'm not laughing." He made his way down to his desk as Emily and Derek were laughing at him as Derek informed him they still had fifteen minutes before they headed out to the jet.

Later, in the jet, Hotch gave them their assignments; Derek and Morgan were to head to the morgue and examine all three bodies, JJ and Reid to the police department for a meeting with the Decatur police, while he and Emily were to meet with the mayor at his office where the mayor and Paul were waiting for them.

Emily wrinkled her nose, "So, is this my punishment?" She leaned over to Hotch.

He grinned slightly as he looked over his files on the mayor and Paul Thomas.

"I thought you and Viper might catch up on old time sakes."

"You're not funny at all, Hotch." She frowned at him. "Can I swap?"

He shook his head, "No, Prentiss. I really need you on this part of the interview. Just check around the office."

"Ah, I see." She nodded in understanding. "You think the UnSub may be working within."

He nodded without looking at her, keeping his gaze on his files.

She began to grin as an idea popped into her head, "You just started a war, Hotchner."

He snapped his head up as fast as he could without breaking his neck as he turned to look at her, "Wha…? What are you talking about, E…Prentiss?"

She shook her head, "Oh…you'll find out."

He frowned at her, "Am I going to regret this?" She shrugged but pursed her lips as she returned to her files. Hotch was looking worried, "I'm going to regret this, aren't I?"

She ignored him completely.

"Prentiss…this is not fair. I'm your supervisor; I demand to be told right away."

She shook her head as she got up and headed to the galley for a cup of tea. Hotch followed her; he continued to harass her.

Morgan and Dave were watching them. "I think there's trouble afoot." Dave speculated.

"I think it's a little more than that…she realized he's using her for bait again." Derek grinned, showing off his pearly white.

"Oh, this is gonna be such a fun trip."

"Fun? But there're three deaths, how can you say it's fun?" Reid frowned as Morgan and Dave who were grinning.

They stopped grinning as they exchanged puzzled looks, "Reid," Derek said. "Haven't you been listening?"

"Listen to what?" Reid asked him.

The two shook their heads, "You know," Dave said to Derek. "When I first met him I thought he was pretending to be stupid but I'm convinced it was not an act, he is genuinely born backwards; his ass is really on his head and vice versa."

Derek and JJ began to guffaw loudly.

"Hey!"Reid. "I was not born ass headed…whatever that means."

Dave shook his head, "It's called anal retentive, Genius."

"Hello, my Snake Charmers!" Garcia greeted them as the screen popped up revealing her face. "Bad news, we have a fourth body. A librarian; co-worker called into Decatur police when she failed to report to work this morning."

Hotch nodded, "We'll be arriving in another half hour, Garcia." He said as he leaned out of the galley.

"Looks like she's escalating." Dave pointed out.

"Yeah, Dave and Morgan, when you're done at the Morgue, will you go check out the fourth vic's house?" Hotch said.

Dave nodded.

"I'll call Decatur and let them know you two are expected." JJ said as she picked up her cell phone.

"Who would want to kill just to get the attention of a snake?" Emily griped.

"A rat." Derek chuckled. Which earned him a packet of sugar thrown on his head from the galley.

…..

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

**WOW! Great response to this story! thanks for the lovely reviews everyone!**

**.**

Viper Strikes Again – Chapter 2

.

Hotch and Emily walked into an opulent building labeled as City Hall where the mayor of Decatur, Georgia was waiting. He looked almost like Paul but 30 pounds heavier and also spotted a beard with salt and pepper hair and he was about 10 years older than his cousin.

"Grant Tomas II, nice to meet ya'll!" He greeted the two agents with his strong Southern drawl"

"Mayor Thomas, I'm SSAIC Aaron Hotchner, this is SSA Emily Prentiss, the pleasure is ours." He shook his hand and then Emily's.

The mayor looked over at Emily and smiled, "Well, I see my cousin is right for once!" He chortled.

Hotch and Emily exchanged confused glances.

"He told me 'bout you, Agent Prentiss, sure is as pretty as a Georgia peach!"

Emily blushed but remained mum.

Hotch frowned, "Mayor, is your Chief of Staff available? We'll like to talk to him"

"Indeed, he is." He nodded as he began walking into his office, the two FBI agents followed him. "Paul is working on my speech at the moment, if you'll excuse us. I hafta prepare a speech in light of all these murders, ya know? Can't have my constituents being nervous in my town and all, ya know?"

"Er, no sir, not at all but I'd hold onto the press conference, if you don't mind. Not until I have something to go on further, sir."

The mayor turned around to face Hotch, "Agent Hotchner, I invited you and your folks down here to solve this crime but it's my call if I want to inform them if they're safe to walk about at night in my streets, you hear?"

Hotch was about to rebuff him when Paul came into view.

"Grant!" He exclaimed, catching their attention as they all turned to him. "I'd listen to Agent Hotchner if I were you. He's in charge in this case so don't go bullying about them." He said firmly to his cousin face to face.

The mayor stared at Paul for a moment before he blinked and relented. "Very well, Agent Hotchner, I'll hold off till you say when." He turned to look at Hotch for confirmation.

Hotch nodded.

The mayor walked away, presumably to his office.

Paul stared after him for a moment before he turned to the two agents and smile at them, "Hello, Agent Hotchner," and he turned to Emily and widened his grin even more, "And hello to you, Agent Prentiss…miss me?"

Hotch shook his hand but Emily frowned at him as she replied to him, "Like a damn psoriasis, Paul."

Paul laughed cheerfully as he turned to Hotch, "Ah! She missed me, didn't she?"

Hotch was watching him and saw that Paul had changed completely; gone was the make-up and multiple ear rings he had sported as well as the other garish jewelry and horrendous out-moded outfits. Instead, he was wearing a custom made three piece suit with a purple silk tie.

Emily was assessing him as well and she had to admit he looked completely different.

"How are you doing, Agent Prentiss?" He asked her, smiling.

"I'm fine, Paul. And you?"

Arching a brow, he nodded as he spread out his hands, "As you can see, I've turned over a new leaf and became a decent man by serving my country as a Chief of Staff of the Mayor of Decatur, Georgia."

Emily rolled her eyes, "A well rehearsed speech, Paul, that's nice. How long did it take you to write it, or did you have someone else to do it?"

Frowning a little, "No, Agent Prentiss, I have not."

Hotch decided that it was time to step in, "Paul, can you tell us about those women? How well did you know them?"

Paul nodded, "Certainly, Agent Hotchner, come to my office, I've got something to show you."

They walked to his office which was quite large and opulent with large French windows leading out to the gardens. His desk was made of mahogany wood and polished to a shine.

Before they entered his office, they passed his secretary's office, where he stopped and introduce her to them.

"This is Mrs. Natalie Lynch. Mrs. Lynch, these are the FBI agents from Virginia I mentioned, they're here to investigate the murders." He nodded solemnly.

Natalie Lynch, a mousy bespectacled woman in her early 50s was dressed as if she was still in the colonial era; very chaste and very high collared.

"How do you do, Agents?" She greeted them politely. Then turning to Paul, "Mr. Thomas, you have a meeting in half an hour at the 4pm with the Red Hats Society."

"What is the Red Hats Society?" Emily inquired.

Mrs. Lynch stared at her haughtily, "It's social meeting where we meet for tea and socialize."

"That's it?" Emily asked, intrigued. "Socialize and tea?"

She pursed her lips and nodded, "Yes, Agent Prentiss, Mr. Thomas is a very welcome guest in our gathering."

"Our gathering?"

She arched her brow, "Yes, I'm the Queen of the Red Hatters."

Emily bit her cheeks to prevent from laughing out loud, "Queen?"

Hotch saw her reaction and cleared his throat, "Agent Prentiss, I'll see you in the office when you're done." He stepped into the office with Paul who was grinning.

Mrs Lynch nodded, "Agent Prentiss, being the Queen of the Red Hats means I'm the leader and oldest of the club."

"Ah, I see. Now, may I ask you about the murders?"

The elderly secretary faltered on her upright position as she hunched over, "Oh, I do worry over the poor man," She shook her head. "All those women, they wouldn't leave him alone! Calling him day and night…" the phone began to ring, startling the woman as she glared at it. "You see! Here's another one." As she picked up the receiver. "Mr. Paul Thomas' office, how may I help you?" She looked at Emily with dread.

Emily almost felt sympatric with her.

"No, he is in a meeting, Mrs. Potts. And I'm afraid I can't interrupt him right now. No, Mrs. Potts. Yes, Mrs. Potts, it is. He is talking to the FBI. Very well, I'll let him know you called, Mrs. Potts. Good bye."

She replaced the receiver back on the cradle of the phone and sighed.

"And who's this Mrs. Potts, Mrs. Lynch?" Emily asked her.

The elderly lady stood up and walked out from her desk and to a picture where it showed a vivacious red-headed woman with heavy make-up and ample cleavage showing, standing with Paul and the mayor at an event.

"This is Mrs. Janet Potts. She aspires to be the next Mrs. Paul Thomas." With that, she returned to her seat and began typing.

Emily arched an eyebrow as she walked into the Viper's office.

There she saw the 'Snake' in his element, talking smoothly with Hotch; his office was decorated with opulence and garish paintings and awful décor.

"Ah! Agent Prentiss!" Paul greeted her cheerfully. "Your Agent Hotchner has gladly lent you as my bodyguard." He began to chuckle.

Emily's eyes widened as she hurried to Hotch and faced him, "What? You've got to be kidding me, right Hotch?"

Hotch shook his head as he took a deep breath, "No, I've reason to believe he's in danger and the kidnapper might strike again, and he's the target."

"Oh, and I'm to play baby sitter to him?"

Hotch pointed, "Yes, Prentiss." He looked directly at her. "You will do your job."

She frowned at him and then nodded, "Yes, sir." And turned away from him angrily as she walked to a window and looked out.

"Prentiss, I'll inform the team what you'll be doing for the next 24 hours."

She didn't acknowledge him but just nodded.

"Keep me in inform of any changes. Check in in three hours, Prentiss. Paul." He nodded and glancing at Emily one more time before he left.

She heard the door closed and a few minutes later, Paul's cell phone rang.

Emily turned to watch him answer his phone, "Paul Thomas." He stopped grinning, "Who's this? Hello?" He frowned as he looked up at Emily, "Hello? Look, if you want to meet me, come on over, I'll be delighted to …hey!" Emily had come around and grabbed his phone, "Hello?"

But the line was dead.

Emily asked for his number as she began to dial Garcia's number in Virginia.

"Garcia…I need you to trace this number…yeah…thanks."

As she ended the call, Emily turned to Paul, "Look, before you answer anymore calls, I'd need to get it traced first, get it?"

He nodded, "Got it, Agent Prentiss."

Emily straightened as she walked away from him, "Natalie Potts, how well do you know her?"

He gave her a nonchalant look, "Nat? She's harmless, just overly friendly and ambitious." He stood up and began to walk around her and the office.

"Look Paul, this is no joke. Someone is killing these women, will you please be serious."

He stopped walking and looked at her, "Fine, I'll be serious. I'll behave."

The door opened and Mrs. Lynch came in, "Mr. Thomas, it's time for tea!" She smiled as she was holding a large red feathery hat.

Paul smiled, "Ah, yes, Mrs. Lynch, the Red Hatters! Shall we?" He reached over to his desk and picked up a pink beret and putting it on, looked at Emiy, "Come on, Agent Prentiss." He waved his hand to the door with execrated flourish.

Emily shook her head and walked on.

Mrs. Lynch frowned, "Er, Mr. Thomas…is the FBI agent coming with us?"

He nodded, "Yes, Mrs. Lynch, agent Prentiss is my assigned body guard, her supervisor believes my life is in danger."

Mrs. Lynch put her hand to her mouth, "Oh dear! Are we all in danger?"

He shook his head, "No...no, not you, just me but Agent Prentiss is very efficient, so just act as you are."

She nodded nervously as Paul grabbed her hat and placed it on her hat and holding out his elbow, Mrs. Lynch hooked her through it and they walked out of the office with Emily following.

…

End of Chapter 2

….


	3. Chapter 3

Viper Strikes Again – Chapter 3

.

"Paul?" Emily tapped on Viper's shoulder looking annoyed. "A moment?"

He turned to face her, "Of course, Emily. Excuse us, ladies." He nodded at a group of Red Hatters who stared at Emily with avid curiosity.

When they were in a corner, Emily launched into him, "You need to stop telling those biddies I'm not your body guard because I'm not."

He grinned at her nonchalantly, "Oh come on, Emily," he waved at them playfully as he turned back to Emily, "I'm just having a bit of fun, you should lighten up a bit."

Emily pursed her lips as she folded her arms across her chest angrily, "First of all, it's Agent Prentiss to you, Paul. Secondly, I'm not here to have a fun, your life is in danger, in case you don't realize it and I'm reminding you again; four women dead because of you and unless you start acting serious, you will wind up in the metal table next to those dead women."

He arched his brow and stopped smiling, "You're right, Agent Prentiss. I apologize. I'll try to behave and be responsible."

Studying his expression and seeing that he looked somewhat contrite and sincere in his apologies, she nodded, "Fine, just start acting your….position as the mayor's chief of staff." She muttered.

"Oh, but I am," he nodded. "Acting my position."

"Whatever, Paul. Finish your stupid tea and stale scones, come with me to the precinct, we need to talk properly."

He chuckled, "Now, you sound maternal."

She rolled her eyes as they walked back to the gathering, "Heaven forbid."

"Why can't we talk in my office?" He inquired.

"Because we need to record your interviews. And your office might not be safe."

He thought for a moment and shrugged, "As long as you'll be there, I'll go."

"Paul, I'm not your nanny."

He grinned as he picked up a dainty china cup and a freshly baked scone and bit into it, "Oh but you are, Agent Prentiss."

"You wish." She shook her head.

….

Hotch was at the Decatur precinct, looking over the police reports of the dead women, while Reid was charting the women's homes on the local map, co-relating it against the mayor's city hall office.

JJ was standing beside Hotch, "…and how did Emily take it?" she was grinning.

"Not too well, I have a feeling I'm going to get the brunt of it after this is over." He looked up from the file.

"You're not afraid of her, are you Hotch?" JJ's brows were arched high.

Reid had stopped what he was doing and turned to listen.

"Only if she challenges me in the gym."

"Why is that?" Reid had come to stand on the other side of Hotch.

Hotch stared at the young doctor, "Have you been in the gym with Prentiss lately?"

He frowned and shook his head, "No...no, I'm not exactly a gym type person but why?"

JJ snickered as Hotch shook his head, "Then you're missing one heck of a beat-down." She said.

"Beat-down?"

"Oh yeah, Emily picked up some bad habits when she was in Paris and showed them to Morgan and me, and a couple of the guys from Cyber fraud department."

Reid frowned deeply, "What bad habits? Drugs? Excessive drinking? What does it have to do with the gym?"

Hotch shook his head, "Kick-boxing."

"Kick-boxing? Isn't that illegal?" He asked.

"Only if you're betting against her." Hotch grinned.

JJ was laughing hard. "That's funny, Hotch…betting…"

"I don't get it?" Reid blinked as he turned to JJ. "Betting is gambling and it's against bureau's policy to gamble."

JJ stopped and stared at him, "Uh, Spence, Hotch just said it's not ….never mind…You're hopeless." she shook her head.

"…I'm not spending the night at your nasty snake's nest, Paul!"

JJ, Hotch, and Reid turned upon hearing Emily's irate voice as she walked into the room.

"But you're supposed to keep a watch over me in case that UnSub tries to kill me." Paul was following her to the team.

"Then it'll be a blessing." Emily muttered under her breath as she gave Hotch the death glare.

Hotch pretended not to notice her ire.

"How's it going?" He asked her.

"Brought him in for questioning." She glared at him as she folded her arms across her chest.

Hotch nodded, "I'll do it."

"He insists that I be in on this."

Hotch arched his brow, "Where else would you be?"

"Being sick in the ladies." She groused.

"Prentiss, I need his full co-operation." Hotch closed his eyes for a moment and then opened them.

"Agent Hotchner, Agent Prentiss," Paul walked to sit beside Emily much to her ire as she glared at him which he ignored. "Should we talk here?"

"JJ, will you show Mr. Thomas the interview room please?"

JJ nodded, "Sure Hotch, come with me Mr. Thomas." She stood by the door.

Paul watched JJ with interest and smiled, "Hello, I'm Paul Thomas…."

"I know who you are, Mr. Thomas and I've been fully briefed, so don't bother." She warned him.

Paul shook his head as he grinned, "You did, didn't you? Well, your friend," he glanced over to Emily. "Is wrong. I'm actually a really nice guy." JJ snorted as well as Emily as she and Hotch watched her led him away.

Emily turned to Hotch, "Look, I know this case is important but is it necessary to be baby sit 24/7?"

"We don't know the UnSub's movements, Emily. Just be patient…and with him. I know he is impossible…."

"Impossible?" Emily cut him. "That's describing breaking a dam! Paul is a walking giant ego billboard!" Emily exclaimed as she spread her hand to emphasize the size.

"Emily?" Reid frowned, "you can't really personified ego."

Emily rolled her eyes, "Reid, …oh look!" She pointed at the map. "This house should be to the right of Central Avenue, you've marked it across 1st St North….I think you've got these houses on the wrong streets."

Reid came at once to stand by her and was immersed in checking his work and soon he was off in his own world.

"You and I are not finished, Hotch." Emily and Hotch stood up as they made their way to the interview room.

"Yeah, I know. I wish you'd give up in this revenge plot. You're not going to beat me, at all." He grinned.

Emily shook her head, "See, I'm going to bring you down a few notches, Hotch."

He returned her looks. "Prentiss, you won't have the time to do this, your time will be spent keeping him in check and alive."

"Oh no, Hotch. I'm not talking about now. There's always a later…" she grinned as they entered the room where JJ was having a heated exchange with Paul.

"…She is in no way currently involved or will be in the future… not that it's any of my business or yours, Mr. Thomas." JJ pointed heatedly.

"I see you're making friends with the serpent, Jayje." Emily mumbled to JJ.

"Oh my god, I see what you went through, he's impossible!"

Hotch cleared his throat as he stared at his two agents.

JJ blushed slightly, "I'll be outside." She scooted out immediately.

Emily took a seat across from Paul as Hotch next to her.

"Before we begin, Paul," Hotch said. "This is just an interview and questionings about our current case. Do you understand?"

Paul smiled as he nodded, "Yes, I understand, Agent Hotchner."

Hotch nodded as he laid out a picture of the first victim, "Annie Ranns, what is your relationship with her Paul?"

Paul thought for a moment before he sighed, "Annie, she was a beautiful young woman and aspired to be an actress, had her heart set to make it big. She wanted to move to Hollywood. She thinks she'll meet some rich and famous somebody." He shook his head. "But it never panned out, as you saw that. She was a sweet thing."

"Paul, your relation with her. Not your assessment of her." Emily pointed it out.

He turned to looked at her and smiled as he leaned forward, placing his hands under his chins, "Agent Prentiss, when I first met Annie, she was a nobody, working in a supermarket in a dead-end job, dating some dead beat boyfriend who was her high-school sweetheart." He chuckled. "But since she met me, since I took her out and show her the world, and opened her eyes, she wanted more of that world. I couldn't provide that anymore. I couldn't satisfy her craving. She lost interest in me and moved on but so did I." He added.

"Paul, why did you change?" Emily frowned. "I mean you gave up your slimy lifestyle of hanging out with those ska…I mean ladies at the bar." She quickly glanced over to Hotch hoping he'd did not catch her slip; she had almost said skanks.

Paul arched his brows, "Oh, we came into our inheritance when our grandmother died a year ago."

"We?" Emily asked.

He nodded, "me and Grant… the mayor, you met him." He said. "Granny Weyland had left her inheritance to us. Grant's family had been mayors for several generations."

"So, you were the black sheep of the family," Emily grinned.

Paul chuckled, "Well, I'd prefer it as bad boy of the family." He smiled flirtatiously at her which Emily ignored. But Hotch saw him eyeing Emily intently and he felt an intense surge of anger and jealousy for that serpent.

"How did you come to serve as the Chief of Staff?" Hotch asked as he tried to distract him in the process.

Paul gave him a nonchalant shrug and look, "His Chief of Staff quit, and he called me. Convinced me to do it in keeping it in the family."

"I take it your predecessor was related?" Emily inquired.

He nodded, "Yup! She is our cousin's cousin, twice remove…or was it once?" His brow furrowed in thoughts. "Maybe she was directly our cousin but I think she is Aunt Betsy's oldest girl or was it the middle child?" He then gave them another shrug, "Anyways, she was a kin."

"Did she resigned voluntarily or was she forced?" Hotch wanted to know.

"Hmmm…if I remember correctly, Cousin Irene was asked to resign because she was caught cheating on her husband." He grinned. "Twice, and on the Mayor's mahogany desk."

Hotch and Emily winced as he nodded, "We need to bring her in for questioning."

"Oh?" Paul leaned forward. "You think she's the one?"

"It's too early to tell." Hotch pointed.

He began to laugh.

Hotch and Emily exchanged confused looks.

"I'm sorry but I don't think Cousin Irene is capable of such crimes."

"Why not, Paul?"

"Because she's not the type." He pulled out his cell phone and began to search for a picture of her and showed it to them.

The two agents were in shock!

Irene Dunham was a knockout! She was 5'11" and a blonde with a statuesque-built like a model; Paul told them that she was Miss Atlanta in 2010 and 2012, as well as Miss Decatur since she had turned 17. She was now 35.

Emily felt almost envious of her built and natural beauty, and her teeth was perfect and gleaming white!

"She's a beauty, isn't she?" Paul smiled proudly. "As you can see, she probably isn't capable of committing murder herself unless she hired someone."

"We still need to bring in Cousin Irene, Paul." Hotch nodded. "But in the meantime, second victim." He slid a picture of her. "Mandy Grandville, what can you tell us about her?"

Paul studied her photo. "To be honest, Agent Hotchner, I don't know her very well. We met only a few times at Grant's mayoral campaign. She was quite eager to pitch in to help us."

"Eager?" Emily asked.

Paul nodded, "Oh yeah, she was as eager as any beaver in a dam building project! She drove some of the volunteers crazy with her overly gung-ho enthusiasm."

"Anyone specific that found her annoying?"

"Oh, there was Natalie Potts," Paul nodded to Emily. "You saw a picture of her at the city Hall." Emily nodded.

"We'll bring her in for questioning too."

Paul nodded, then frowned for a moment. "Just please do me a favor."

"What is it?"

"Don't bring Irene and Natalie in at the same time, er…they are not …well, they don't play nice together."

"Oh?" Emily smiled. "Really?"

Paul nodded solemnly, "It's really ridiculous but it's something about some female rivalry." He waved his hands about.

Just as he said it, they heard some loud commotion outside the interview room.

There was a knock on the door as JJ came in, "Er, sorry to interrupt, Hotch. But there's a Natalie Potts and Irene Dunham, insisting…I mean strenuously insisting on seeing Paul Thomas. I told them he's in a meeting at the moment but they did not believe me and…and…"JJ stared at Emily. "Er…they think he's er…well, word's out that his body guard is a hot chick and Paul is alone with her."

Emily stood up, "I'm not his body guard!"

Paul began to laugh as Hotch and Emily stood up and rushed out of the room.

As they reached the bullpen of the precinct, Hotch and Emily saw two women; one looked like a model and just like the picture Paul had shown them and she was now wearing a designer dress that showed off her svelte figure and expertly made up face, the other woman was dressed modestly but stylishly in a dress and similarly, she was well made up. They looked as if they were about to step onto a runway instead of the police station and arguing heatedly.

"If you think you can get your grubby hands on Paul, you've got another thing coming, you cow!" Irene spat out.

"Cow! How dare you call me a cow? You pig farmer! If it weren't for marrying that pig farm husband of yours, you wouldn't have gotten where you're at now, bitch!"

"Oh yeah, slut! You were caught screwing Bill Vaughn!"Natalie Potts screamed at her loudly.

There was an instant hush all around the precinct as the LEOs were standing around them, eyes wide, jaws dropped.

"Jumping Jehosephat! What in heaven's name is goin' on here?" A portly man in a sheriff's uniform came rushing in from the men's restroom. "Irene? Is that you?"

The woman in question was blushing deeply in the shade of crimson as the other woman, Natalie Potts, was similarly blushing but she was smiling maliciously.

"You bitch!" Irene spat angrily at her. "You whore!"

"Speak for yourself, slut." Natalie chuckled. "So, it's true."

Raising her hands out, Irene launched herself towards Natalie as she screamed and soon both women began to pull onto each other's perfectly coiffered hair and their necks.

The sheriff looked about him and began to yell at his deputies, "Don't just stand there like a load of logs! Separate them!" The deputies were unsure where to begin as all they could see were panty-hosed legs flailing out and manicure hands flying about as the women tried to punch each other but in vain as neither wanted to ruin their nails.

Finally, JJ and Emily reached in and risked being scratched and clawed managed to separate the fighting women and straightening them up, wrenching their ups so they couldn't move.

"Be still!" Emily exclaimed angrily.

"What in devil's name is going on?" The sheriff was scratching his head. "Why are you doing here, Irene? Natalie?"

"I want to talk to Paul!" Both women said at the same time. And stared at each other angrily.

"I was here first, bitch!"

"No, I was here first, slut!"

They tried to get at each other but JJ and Emily held onto them firmly.

"Oh no you don't!" Emily said. "You're coming with me!" She began to push Natalie Potts towards one of the interview rooms.

"Sit in there!" Emily gave her a nudge before she shut the door.

JJ was taking Irene Dunham into the other room and shutting the door as soon as she was inside, JJ shook her head, "I'm glad I'm not like that!"

"Me too." Emily said."

One of the deputies was staring at his boss, "Uh, boss?" He was still in shock. "Did you really…? You know…with her?"

The sheriff, Bill Vaughn, glared at the deputy said angrily, "Get out of my sight, Jeff! I'm not saying anything! Patrol duty for you for two weeks! Anyone wants to join him?" He looked around his deputies with a fierce glare. They shook their heads as they dispersed quickly. "I thought so." As he approached the FBI agents, he looked embarrassed. "I know it didn't sound really good but …."

"Sheriff," Hotch cut in. "We're not here to judge. We're here to solve these murders, that's all."

The sheriff nodded, "Okay, well, you have my full co-operation and whatever you need, just name it."

Hotch nodded, "Thank you , Sheriff Vaughn but right now, we're trying to finish with the interview with Paul Thomas. Leave the ladies in there for a while and let them go, we'll interview them tomorrow."

He nodded, "Will do, Agent Hotchner." Hotch returned to the room where Paul was in, Emily joined him as well.

"Everything okay?" Paul asked.

"Yes, just a little disturbance. But let's continue, shall we?"

Hotch placed the third victim, "Mary Shells, teacher."

Paul frowned, "I've never seen her. I don't know who she is."

"Are you sure?"Emily asked.

Paul nodded, "Oh yes, I know all my ….friends." He grinned at the meaning.

Emily rolled her eyes.

Hotch put the picture away and pulled the fourth victim's picture and showed him. "This is Eileen …."

Paul frowned as he said sadly, "Eileen Gurley, she was my ex-fiancé."

"You were engaged?" Emily exclaimed.

…

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Viper Strikes Again – Chapter 4

.

"You were engaged?" Emily exclaimed. "Who'd want to be engaged to you, Paul?"

"Prentiss!" Hotch exclaimed.

"Sorry." Emily looked down at her hands but she was laughing.

Paul nodded, "It's okay, Agent Hotchner. The engagement didn't last long anyways; I found out she was after our inheritance."

"Oh, really, Paul?" Emily pointed out sarcastically.

"Prentiss!" Hotch hissed. "Will you stop it?"

"But, Hotch! Isn't it obvious?" She glanced at Paul and shook her head, "He's not exactly _the_ catch of the century."

"Oh, but I am, Agent Prentiss." Paul smiled happily at her. "Those women out here think I'm their husband already!"

"They must be deaf, dumb and blind." She muttered. "And with an I.Q. of a milk jug."

Hotch rubbed his face in desperation, "Please, Emily. I'm trying to do an interview."

"Hey, you call her Emily. I've never heard you call her Emily. Sounds very personal and very….oh…what is that word?" He tapped his chin to think of the word.

"Don't blow your one surviving brain cell, Paul…it could be messy." Emily arched her brow.

"That's it!" Hotch stood up. "We are done for the night."

Emily turned towards Hotch and grinned, "Good, we can get something to eat finally! I'm starving! All I had was an egg McMuffin from McDonald's this morning. Where are we going? I want some Chinese." She was packing her notes.

Hotch shook his head, "Not you Prentiss. Remember, you're on guard duty."

Emily's mouth dropped as she stared at him in disbelief. "But Hotch! What about dinner?"

"Oh, Agent Prentiss," Paul grinned. "You can have dinner with me. My chef does a superb shrimp etoufee or Jambalaya, whichever you prefer."

Emily closed her eyes and opened it before she turned to Paul and said slowly. "Paul, if I want your opinion, I'd ask it but I don't. Besides I'd rather starve than eat with you."

He shrugged, "Have it your way, she always cooks plenty …just in case."

Hotch nodded, "Prentiss, you'll stay with Paul for the night until I send a relieve tomorrow morning, is that understood?"

Emily glared at him, "Oh yes, Agent Hotchner…sir." She returned.

Emily smiled with satisfaction when she saw a tick at his lower jaw and knew she had irked him…good.

"Let's go, Paul." She said and turned away from Hotch. "I'll take you up on that Shrimp etoufee. And a glass of wine, Paul."

Paul grinned happily, "Lovely, Agent Prentiss…I knew we'll get along soon."

Emily smiled sweetly at him. "Oh, why don't you call me Emily, it's so much easier, and you can tell me all about this inheritance you and your cousin came by." They stepped away from the interview room and walked together as they talked.

Hotch was watching Emily giving Paul Thomas her full attention and her wholesome smile, as he clenched his fist angrily.

He walked back to the team's working desk as JJ and Reid were discussing the report, Dave and Morgan had just returned as well.

"Was that Emily laughing with Viper?" Dave was frowning in confusion.

"I thought she hates him?" Morgan asked as he leaned over to watch them leave, "Where are they going?"

"She's on detail." Hotch said abruptly.

"Whose?" Morgan looked at Hotch.

"Paul Thomas."

"You put her on his detail? And she's cool with it?" Dave's eyes almost bulged out. "But I thought Prentiss and Viper are….?"

Hotch shook his head, "Don't ask. Come on guys, I'm hungry."

"Yeah, me too. Hey, I want to try out this cool soul food place, it's right around the corner and next to the hotel. It's been recommended by the deputies." Morgan was rubbing his hands enthusiastically. "Fried okra, black eye peas and corn bread, oh and they said their fried chicken is to die for!"

Reid frowned, "I wonder where the origin of the words 'to die for' came from? Is it literal? Or a figure of speech?"

JJ shook her head, "Well, I hope it's not literal because I don't want to die after eating their famous fried chicken."

"One of the deputies says they make a mean Shrimp Etoufee…whatever etoufee is, I guess it's a southern cuisine."

Hotch was annoyed as they stepped out of the precinct and into the hot humid air and found that it was dark as they hopped into their SUVs, he realized he'd missed hearing Emily's teasing voice already.

Dinner was going to be a boring affair without Emily, Hotch thought privately.

….

When Emily and Paul entered his home, she saw that it was a historical three bedroom French Colonial home built in the 18th century and he had told her that he had inherited the house from his grandmother Weyland as well as the wealth she had deed to his cousin Grant and him.

"She must think very highly of you and your cousin Grant." Emily said as she glanced approvingly of the décor of the house; it was very tasteful as if it was something out of a Good Housekeeping magazine.

He grinned, "Why are you always so surprise about me, Agent Prentiss?"

She looked at him, "Because you're so…different from normal, Paul."

"Different?" He stared at her as he showed Emily the living room area; it was neat and very tastefully decorated and Emily fell in love with the homeliness feel of the furniture surrounding it. "What do you mean different? I'm not unlike anyone you've met, I'm sure you met plenty men in your life."

She nodded, "You're always seeking company and …and your future Mrs. Thomas."

"Is it so wrong?" He was pointing at the large gallery of his predecessors.

"Are these your family?" She asked.

He nodded, "Yes. This is great, great, great…several times remove Jebediah Thomas. He was, as you can see, doesn't have any sense of humor."

Emily giggled as she nodded at the old painting of a man looking down sternly at them.

"Grant and I, when we were young, used to be afraid of this portrait. We swear that it was following us whenever we move. I'd have nightmares when I spent my summer here, Grant too." He chuckled.

"You and Grant are close?"

"We were when we're growing up but once we left for college, we kinda lost touch…Grant found Helen and married her soon." He kept his gaze on the portrait of a family member.

"You don't approve?"

He turned to look at her, "You're profiling me, aren't you, Agent Prentiss?"

She smiled, "Sort of…yeah. I'm trying to learn about your family."

He nodded, "Helen is …well, I'll let you meet her tomorrow and you'll see."

She grinned, "That bad huh?"

"Grant and I are like brothers growing up and she thinks everyone is out to get the family money, even the family members. She has alienated most of the family members through the years. Come, it's dinner time."

Emily nodded. "Is there somewhere I can freshen up?"

He nodded and pointed, "This hallway on your right and the dining room is down this way, you can't miss it." He pointed to his left. "If you're lost, just press this buzzer. It's all over the house. We had it installed for Granny, she was getting old and hard to get about, so often we had to send out a hunting party for her; this house is large."

Emily chuckled and nodded as she walked away towards the restroom.

Ten minutes later, they were sitting down in the family dining room while a servant served Shrimp etoufee and rice, cornbread and fresh iced tea. Dessert was peach cobbler.

"Wow, this is absolutely delicious, my compliments to your chef, Paul."

Paul looked up at the elderly butler and grinned, "You hear that, Mr. Jenkins? She likes your Lydia's cooking. I told you she'd like it."

He nodded beaming, "I'll let her know that. Mr. Thomas." He turned around and left the dining room.

"The Jenkins have been with the Thomas' family since Grant and I were babies."

"That is family." Emily pointed out with a smile.

"It is, Agent Prentiss." He took a drink of his wine. "Grant and I loved them very much."

"I take it Helen doesn't?"

Paul arched his brow, "You're very astute."

She shrugged, "I understand old and new family values."

"Ah!" He nodded.

"Paul, do you have alarm system in the house?"

"Yes, Granny Weyland lived alone and Grant and I did not feel safe with just her and the Jenkins, so we invested in an excellent home alarm system."

"I'll check on it before we retire for the night, Paul."

They stood up from the dining table, "I'll show you the system." He said.

…

Morgan was enjoying his dinner, which was a generous portion of Jambalaya, "Oh man! This is what I call dinner!" he took a big forkful and stuffed it into his mouth; he looked like a chipmunk as both sides of his cheeks was filled.

"Goodness, Derek! Did you get enough in your mouth?" JJ took a dainty bite of her dinner of fried catfish and fresh salad.

"This is real soul food!" He grinned happily.

Dave nodded as he took a mouthful of fried green tomato, "Oh…this is good!"

"You know green tomato is unripe tomatoes, Dave?" Reid pointed as he had fried catfish as well with mashed potatoes and green beans.

Hotch was quietly eating his red beans and rice with corn bread.

"Hey, the waitress recommends dessert…homemade apple pit or peach cobbler. I'm going for peach cobbler." Morgan nodded.

"Derek! I just begin with my dinner!" JJ exclaimed.

"Er…hello?" A man came by to stand near Morgan. "You the FBI?"

They nodded.

"You here for the murder of all them females?" He was a young man of mid 20s in overalls and plaid shirt.

"Yes, we're." Morgan said. "But we're having dinner, sir. If you have any questions, you can come by the precinct tomorrow morning, we'll be more than happy to help you, sir."

"Look, my name is Harold Truman, no relations to the former President, Harry Truman. I'm just named after him." He smiled. But none of the agents were smiling at him. "My parents wanted me to be the next president though. They were quite ambitious, I ended up being a truck driver."

"That's nice, Mr. Truman." Morgan stood up. "Like I said, we're having dinner here, if you'll excuse us?"

The man nodded. "Oh, you mean you're having supper! You see, here in the south, we call dinner, supper. And if we're having lunch, it's called dinner. You'all stand out with your uppity Northern attitudes…" He had stopped smiling.

"Harold!" the waitress came up to him. "You leave our guests alone or I'm a callin' the Sheriff!" she had her hands on her hips as she glared at him angrily.

Harold held his hands out, "Ease up, Cheryl," He grinned at her. "I'm just tryin' to clear sum air!"

She pointed to the door, "You go clear it outside, you drunk fool!"

He shrugged, "I want whoever killed my Annie to be taken care of!" he glared at the agents. "All you'all doing is sittin' around here and eatin'! While my Annie is laying cold and alone!" He began to cry. "My poor Annie…it's that slime ball's fault! If Annie hadn't gone out with him, I'd still have my Annie!"

Cheryl placed a sympathetic arm about the distraught man and led him out of the restaurant.

Morgan place his fork down and wiped his mouth, "Well, I'm done." As he sat back on his seat as he shook his head.

Dave nodded as he sat back too, as did the team.

Another waitress came to take Cheryl's place, "I apologize for Harold, agents." She said in her heavily southern accent, too. "He's usually a peaceful guy but he and Annie had known each other since they were 4th grade. Everyone thought they'd get married right after graduation."

"So, is it Paul Thomas' fault?" JJ inquired. "I mean, he did go out with her and all and was responsible in their relationship being broken up."

She shrugged, "Yes and no. Annie and Harold…they fought a lot through it all as well, it's a complicated relationship." She said.

"You seem familiar with them? You know Annie well?" JJ asked again.

"She was my bride of honor." She said sadly.

JJ looked at her team with surprise. "I'm sorry… Charlene." JJ said as she looked at her nametag.

She nodded, "It's okay…I'll miss her…So, can I tempt you agents with our famous Peach cobbler or Apple pie?" she glanced at them.

Reid nodded, "I'll have some, please. Peach cobbler with a side of vanilla ice cream."

"Same here, please." Dave nodded.

"Me, too." Morgan nodded.

"I'll have the Apple pie no ice cream please." Hotch said.

"Apple pie but with ice cream." JJ smiled at her.

The waitress nodded, "Coming right up, agents." She then moved away and headed back to the kitchen.

"This case it becoming too domestic." Hotch said.

Dave nodded in agreement. "A case of jealousy but we still need to find our killer."

Hotch nodded.

A few minutes later, their desserts came and soon they were immersed in it as they ate them.

"Oh my god, this is so good!" JJ was licking her lips as she reached over and swiped Reid's peach cobbler.

"Hey!" He exclaimed. "Get your own!" his voice was high pitched as he slid his plate away from her.

JJ chuckled, "Thank you, Spence." She placed the mouthful into her mouth. "Mmmm, it's delicious. Emily is missing good food."

"I wonder if she has killed Paul yet?" Derek was smiling.

"She is probably in the process of slowly strangling him, either that breaking every bone of his body. You know she can do it."

Reid frowned, "I find it impossible anyone is capable of such thing, breaking every bone, I mean she'd have to break even the smallest bone in your body…I think it'll take approximately two and a half hours to…"

"Reid…Reid…"Morgan waved his fork at him. "Please, I'm enjoying my cobbler. I've not had such delicious cobbler in a long time, spare me the details." He was savoring every bite.

As he took the last bite, Hotch's phone rang.

"Hotchner." He answered. He listened for a few minutes before he nodded. "We'll be out there, Sheriff Vaughn." Hotch stood up as he removed his wallet and left a few notes on the table, "A walker found a DB by the path, her throat was slashed."

"Looks like a fifth one." Dave said as he stood up. "Come on, everyone. You've been fed. Let's get you guys back to work."

"According to Paul, it's the fourth one as he didn't recognize the other victim…."

"Just get going, Pretty boy!" Morgan gave him a nudge.

They followed him out of the restaurant as Hotch settled the dinner bill.

The rest of the diners were watching them with interest as they began to talk excitedly amongst themselves.

…

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you all who have been reading this story and reviewing it! and to guests reviewers..and Ramona! thank you for your kind and sweet review!**

**.**

Viper Strikes Again – Chapter 5

.

Hotch had text Emily, informing her of the new dead body; identified by the Sheriff as Bonnie Greeley, who was the wife of a former mayoral candidate.

"Paul, who is Bonnie Greeley?" Emily asked him.

Paul frowned hard as he shook his head, "I'd rather not talk about her." He looked away from her and stared out the window outwards.

"Paul, she's dead."

He whipped his head around and faced her, "What? Dead? How?"

"The same way the others were found."

He walked to face Emily, "Emily, Bonnie is...is...oh my god!" He sat down and buried his head in his hands.

Emily frowned as she bent down until she reached his level, "Paul, what's going on? Who is Bonnie?"

Removing his hands, he said sadly, "She was my first love. I guess you could say my one and only true love."

"Your queen bee?"

He gave her a wry look, "You remember my corny lessons?"

She nodded, "Sorry."

He shrugged, "It's okay. We really didn't go out but I fell in love with her when I was in high school, Grant could tell you about her too. He'd make fun of me; she was ten years older than me and he had told me that she was way above my reach." He shrugged. "I didn't care; I was in love at that time. She was beautiful to me and that's all it counted."

"Paul, did you tell Grant about the others…you know the dead women before they were dead?"

He turned to face her, "I guess. We talked, and we'd talk about women…like men." He smiled sadly. As he reached the bar and prepared a drink but asked if she'd want one but she shook her head. "We never kept secrets…Grant and I. We confided in each other when we were kids." He then chuckled. "Of course, when you grew up as close as we did, we're all we have."

"I'd like to meet your cousin-in-law, Helen, Paul." She nodded at him.

He frowned, "Helen?" He walked up to an intercom system and pressed a button.

"Jenkins…Can you send Helen over? Agent Prentiss would like to have a word with her."

Emily arched a brow. "That's pretty convenient." She indicated the intercom system.

"Grant's house is across from here, if Granny needed something, it was convenient for him to come here to check on her if he has to."

She nodded.

Ten minutes later, a bleached blonde heavily made-up woman in her mid-30s came sauntering in holding a glass of Martini with two olives inside; she was clearly inebriated.

"What, Paul? Who is this Agent Printiss?" She glared at him as she took a drink from her Martini glass.

"It's Agent Prentiss, Helen. And here she is," Paul tried to smile but failed as he arched his brow at her, "How many have you had already, Helen?"

She gave Emily a long look, "This is your FBI agent?" She snorted. "Please, Paul, I find it quite hard to believe she's FBI….more like some floozy. Nice try, Pauley, just because Granny picks you as her sole heir..."

"Helen, She is really an FBI agent." Paul said. "And Bonnie is dead."

"Oh, well, kinda sucks. Hey, isn't she your first love?" She snickered. "I'm sorry 'bout that. She's better off dead; Mitch was screwing behind her back all the time even though he promises her he was not." She laughed.

"Helen!" Paul glared at her. "You'd better watch what you're saying about them."

"Why?" She asked with sarcasm. "It's not like they're your friends or Grant's. They didn't even vote for him."

"They can't, Helen." Paul said angrily. "The Greeleys were our rivals."

"What is that, Paul? Rivals?" Emily inquired.

He turned to her, "Mitch Greeley was running for Mayor opposite of Grant before he had to drop out because he was caught cheating with Bonnie's best friend."

Helen snorted again as she took another drink, "Cheating…such a nice word but such a ugly thing. Mitch is a fucking dog and Irene Dunham is nothing but a slut and a whore… Miss Atlanta, yeah right, more like Miss Whore."

"Irene? As in Irene Dunham, your cousin?" Emily looked at Paul.

He nodded.

"Helen, you mentioned about this inheritance, about Grant not getting anything, what do you mean?" Emily asked.

Helen narrowed her gaze at her, "Why do you want to know about the inheritance?"

"Helen," Paul cut in. "She has to ask, it's her job."

"I still don't believ…" She paused when Emily showed her badge to her. "Oh…she IS FBI, Pauley."

He nodded, "I've been trying to tell you, Helen." He dropped his arms down his sides in defeat.

"Well, er…Agent…What's-your-name?"

"Prentiss, Agent Prentiss." Emily said.

"Oh yeah…Agent Prentiss, Pauley gets most of the inheritance if he marries. Grant, on the other hand gets a measly $1 million." She said bitterly.

"Helen, you know it's not true. And besides, I told Grant, I'd give him part of the money." Paul said.

"But there's no cash in the inheritance, Pauley." Helen pointed.

He shook his head, "There isn't as it's tied up. Granny Weyland was smart at what she was doing."

Helen sneered, "Granny Weyland was a tight-wad old bitch! She never liked me despite all I'd done for her!"

"You never cared for Granny, Helen. You didn't even attend her funeral." Paul pointed out. "You took a vacation to Cancun and dragged Grant with you when he knew she was close to death."

"She didn't know the difference, she was dead already." Helen shrugged.

"Grant never forgave you for it since." Paul said.

She shrugged, "Grant got over it pretty quick when the will was read."

Emily shook her head, "Okay…okay, er…this has to stop. Helen….I'm done with you, you may go."

Helen shook her head, "Whatever!" And walked away without saying another word.

Emily looked at Paul, "Do you have a copy of the will?"

He nodded, "I have the original and it's in the study." He started to leave when Emily stopped him.

"Wait, do you have a fax machine?"

He nodded, "In the study, too."

She nodded as she followed him into the study.

As she waited for Paul to take the will out from a safe, she dialed Garcia's number in Quantico.

"Hey PG, gotta a job for you."

"Oh hey, peaches!" Garcia greeted her. "How's Georgia? I heard you're doing babysitting duty?"

"Oh yeah," Emily nodded. "Hotch owes me loads."

Garcia giggled, "How're you and the Viper getting along?" Garcia teased.

"Really, PG? I feel like taking a bleached shower to cleanse myself several times over."

Garcia began to laugh loudly.

Paul showed Emily the notarized document as she took it and began to fax the document to Garcia.

"Okay, PG, you're receiving the Weyland Thomas last Will and Testament." She said to Garcia as she placed her on speaker mode.

"Weyland? That is a unique name…I'd like to name my daughter, Weyland. Okay…last Will and Testament…blah, blah, blah…deeded her grandsons, Paul Mark Thomas and Grant Thomas II joint sum of $4.97 million in bonds to be invested in stocks of my choosing and oh….there's a whole bunch of fancy words describing a roundabout way saying they can't touch anything until Paul or Grant produces a grandson or Paul reaches 45 years of age."

"And Helen is barren." Paul announced casually.

"Why 45 years old for you, Paul?"

He shrugged, "Granny Weyland once told me that she wanted me to live comfortably and thinks that 45 is a good age to be living a comfortable 'rest-of-your-life' life, instead of 65 or older. She believed in enjoying life to the fullest."

"Wow, I like your Granny Weyland, Paul." Garcia said.

He grinned, "Oh, yes, she's a feisty little old lady and full of energy, right down to her final days." He chuckled. "I really miss her, she's more like my mother and she raised Grant and I most of our lives."

Emily picked her phone and changed the mode from speaker to regular as she began to talk softly with Garcia. "Hey, Pen I need you to track someone for me…." She gave Garcia more instructions before she ended her call.

Then she called Hotch, "Hey Hotch…I think we have motive and a possible suspect," she began to tell him what she had learned about the inheritance and the clause.

"Good job, Prentiss." Hotch said when she was done. "Let's bring Helen Thomas into the precinct now."

"Er, how about tomorrow? I mean I don't think she's the killer but she paid someone to do it."

"Who then?"

"I've got Garcia tracing him."

"Him?'

"Helen's accomplice and killer."

"You don't think he's an immediate threat?"

"No…he won't act...Not without Helen's orders."

"Emily, you're doing fine?" he asked, sounding worried.

She laughed, "Oh yes, Hotch. I'm doing great. Paul…is different. A surprise once I got to know him. He is really a very nice guy, and rich." She giggled. "I could go for someone like him."

"I see, Prentiss." He said tightly.

Emily stopped grinning when she detected a change in his tone. "Hotch? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Prentiss." He said abruptly. "What time would you want to bring Helen Thomas in?"

Emily frowned; what the hell? He was fine just a moment ago…? "Er…yeah…How about 8 in the morning?"

"8 is fine, we'll be at the precinct."

"Hotch, are you okay?"

"Prentiss, I said I'm fine. I'll see you in the morning." He ended the call then.

Emily stared at her phone in confusion; _what the hell?_

Thinking back their conversation, she realized she had gone too far on her teasing…hang on; _it worked! He was jealous! Oh yeah!_

She chuckled as she went to bed; she couldn't wait to see him in the morning.

Then she thought about it more, maybe she did went too far, and now he was pissed at her, she should call him back and apologized to him…Emily turned towards the closet when she heard a noise in there and as she was about to open praying it was not a scary furry critter, she felt a sharp prick in her back, as if someone had jabbed her hard with a needle, she started to turn around when she felt dizzy at once and immediately fell onto the wooden floor and blacked out.

…

The remainder of the team was glad to check into their hotel room after they had wrapped up with the latest body.

Hotch was glad that Emily had figured what was going on, and he had a pretty good idea about the case; it all boiled down to the Thomas large inheritance. And eliminating Paul's potential mates so he could not inherit a larger portion of it; a simple matter of jealousy.

Paul's cousin Grant Thomas II's wife, Helen Voorhees Thomas.

Hotch had thought of arresting her right away but as she had not presented an immediate threat, he trusted Emily's judgment and waited until the morning.

Emily….and Paul.

He couldn't believe they were hitting off this well; she was laughing about it, he could hear it in her voice when they were talking on the phone.

Hotch clenched his hands tightly when he was alone in the hotel room, he couldn't help thinking she was alone in a house with the…the viper!

Oh, that serpent! His coils around her, seducing her and Emily, falling for his oily, slimy, snakeskin cheesy salesman charms!

He wanted to rush to her this instant and take her away from _him_!

He wanted to call her and warned her to not fall for him but he knew she'd laugh at him and told him to back off and trust her.

Trust her…did he?

Yes, yes, he trusted Emily with other men. She knew how he felt for her, does she?

Hotch shook his head; doubts, he hated to doubt himself.

Emily knew how he felt for her! There! They went to several dinner dates already and she had spent several nights at his place, for heaven's sakes!

Even the night before this case, she was at his place…and he recalled she was doing things to him that was unbelievable and unforgettable!

Hotch chuckled out loud and realized he was alone in the hotel room and felt instantly foolish.

Time to go to bed, Hotchner!

When he lay in bed, he began to dream about Emily and Viper entwined together, they were laughing at him!

Hotch woke up panting hard, the vivid images of Emily's naked body and his hands turning into Viper's hands and then becoming a snake wrapping around Emily as she relishes his coils….

"…Em!" He rasped out. "Damn it, I shouldn't have sent you out there by yourself!" Running his hand over his hair, he tried to go back to sleep but it eluded him. Getting off the bed, he went into the bathroom and took a long shower but it didn't calm him as more erotic images of her and him in the shower came unbidden. Shutting the water off, he stepped off and toweled dried and went back to bed; it was still very early in the morning.

Finally near dawn Hotch fell into a fitful sleep as he dreamt of Emily being trapped in a pit of hundreds of snakes as Viper laughed as he pointed at her as Hotch tried to save her but couldn't as he was continuously being bitten by Viper himself.

He woke up with a start and found out he was dreaming and shook his head; the images was too vivid.

He looked at the bedside clock and saw that it 6am. Time to get up; he'd see Emily in two hours.

But at 830am, Emily was a no show.

Hotch was anxious and agitated.

It was then he saw Paul Thomas appeared at the precinct and he was rushing towards them.

"Agent Hotchner!" He was standing before Hotch looking worried, "Agent Prentiss is missing! She was not at breakfast this morning!"

…..

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Viper Strikes Again – Chapter 6

.

Hotch stared at Paul Thomas, gauging his expression and began questioning him, "Paul, when was the last time you saw Agent Prentiss?" He hoped for his sake, he was calm and cool.

"Last night, when we went to our own bedrooms, she was on the phone with you I think, Agent Hotchner." He said anxiously.

Dave, Morgan, JJ, and Reid, came up to them, "We should go to the house, Aaron."

Hotch nodded and turned to JJ, "JJ, will you get Garcia and ask her what she was doing for Emily last night, and who was the accomplice to Helen Thomas?" JJ nodded as she was pulling her phone out and began calling Garcia.

To Morgan and Reid, "Derek and Reid, bring in Helen Thomas to the precinct and begin questioning her."

They nodded and they left the station.

Hotch looked at Paul and Dave, "Let's go."

They also left and hopped into Paul's car and drove towards his home which was five blocks from the police station.

"Paul," Hotch was trying to look calm. "Did you hear anything unusual last night?"

He shook his head, "No, Agent Hotchner. I'm afraid the walls at the house are very solid wood; no one could hear in or out. It is made of very sturdy whatever-old-wood were made of, I'm not sure myself but it's an old house. It's a historical place, that's all I know. And I promise my Grandmother I'd preserve that home."

Dave and Hotch exchanged worried looks.

"So, being that it's an old house," Dave began. "Is there any hidden rooms?"

Paul narrowed his gaze at Dave, "Hidden rooms?" He shook his head. "Er…no, I grew up in that house and I don't recall anything about a hidden room."

"I'm just asking, Paul." Dave held his hands out, "We're exploring all possibilities."

He nodded, "I understand but sadly no, we don't have any hidden rooms or dungeons, just in case that's your next question, too."

Hotch arched his brow but he was quiet as Paul parked the car into the garage.

And Hotch left the car quickly and entered the house and began to look around. "Show me her room, Paul."

They all climbed up the stairs and Paul pointed her assigned room as Paul waited outside the hallways.

"Strange…" Paul muttered as he stared at the intercom system and saw the light on, indicating that anyone on the other end was listening in. He leaned in and spoke, "Hello?"

"Er…Mr. Paul? Is that you?" It was Jenkins.

"Jenkins?" Paul frowned. "Have you been listening in this whole time?"

"Er, no sir, Mr. Paul, I just noticed now heard your voice as I came in from the servants' quarters."

"Very well."

He pushed the button and it turned off. He remained puzzled as he frowned and muttered to himself.

He took his phone out and dialed his cousin, "Hey Grant,"

"Yeah, Pauley…where are yer at?" He asked with his southern drawl. "I heard from Helen that fed agent female spent the night with yer." He snickered. "Did ya do somthin' wuv 'er?"

Paul frowned, "What did you mean, Grant?"

His cousin guffawed, "I mean, did you boof'ed the fed!" He laughed crudely. She sure was a pretty little thang!"

"Come on, Grant." Paul rolled his eyes up. "I'm not like that at all. And she'd not give me the time of day…she's better than that."

Grant laughed even more, "She told you to go jerk yourself, didn't she?" He laughed again. "Jus' like the others!"

"Grant, it's no laughin' matter, she's missing now."

Grant sobered instantly, "What did ya said?"

"She's missin' Grant." Paul informed him. "We'd better find her or she'd end up like the rest of the dead women."

"Pauley, are you sure?"

"Yes, Grant…where's Helen?"

"She's gone, Pauley. Said she had had enough…gone gamblin' as usual… drunken bitch."

"But she doesn't have any money, Grant." Paul frowned.

"I gave her a couple thousand bucks, Pauley to keep her happy till the lawyers get the papers filed next month."

"You better hope she won't find out."

"Nah, she's dumber as a rock, Pauley. Trust me. When I gave her them money to leave me, she'd sign them paper." He said.

Paul saw Hotch and Dave coming out of the room, "Grant, I'll call you back." He ended the call. "Did you find anything?"

"She never slept in the room, whoever took her must have done so last evening when she went into her room, there's no sign of struggle so her assailant must have overtaken her from behind." Dave informed him.

"Where could she be?" Paul said worriedly. "Who took her?"

"Let's hope it's not far from here." Hotch clenched his fists angrily.

Just then, his phone rang, it was Morgan and Reid. "Helen Thomas is not here, Hotch. Looks like she had gone somewhere…her things are gone."

Hotch turned to Paul, "Where is Helen?"

Paul told him.

"We'll have state trooper pick her up and bring her here."

"Why, Agent Hotchner? What is going on?"

"We have reasons to believe Helen is responsible for all the deaths of six women although she had an accomplice in Harold Truman."

"Helen…and…and Harold? Harold Truman?" Paul looked at Hotch in disbelief and then to Dave and shook his head. "No…this can't be true! I…I… talked to her last night…Are you sure?"

Hotch's phone rang again. "Yeah, Garcia? Yes. Emily's missing. We're looking for her. The local deputies are fanning out as we speak…I know, Garcia. Can you tell me what the two of you were talking about last night?"

While Hotch was talking to Garcia on the phone, Dave began to question Paul. "What is this relationship between Harold Truman and Helen Thomas?"

"They hated each other," Paul shrugged. "When I was with Annie, Harold used to come around the house and Helen accused him of extorting money."

"Was he?"

Paul shook his head, "No, he wanted Annie to come back to him and he'd begged for her but she'd have nothing to do with him. Grant finally advised me that she's not worth it anymore and we broke off. Annie left Decatur soon after."

"You don't think Grant had anything to do with it?" Dave arched his brow.

"I thought about it and confronted him but Grant denied it, he laughed at me. And he's right, Grant would not have done anything, he has his hands full running his town. I trust my cousin."

Dave nodded.

Hotch ended his call and came over to the two men, "Paul, Emily was investigating your inheritance from your grandmother."

He nodded, "Oh yes, she faxed the will to your Garcia last night and went through it and like I told them; I inherit majority of the money and this house but only when I turn 45 and if I marry and has a son in the process. Grant too if Helen gives him a son which is impossible; Helen is barren. I told Agent Prentiss and Miss Garcia."

"And Helen knows about the will?"

Paul nodded, "Oh yes, she knew about it and is not pleased but I told Grant that I'd be more than happy to share the inheritance but Grant says he doesn't need it as he has his own money."

"Paul, do you know, Grant is virtually bankrupt?" Hotch asked him. "Garcia did more digging and found out about it this morning."

Paul was stunned, "What do you mean he's bankrupt? Does Grant know about it?"

"Helen does, she tried to make a withdrawal this morning but the bank had denied her. Paul, you must tell Grant about it."

He nodded blankly as he began to move out of the house when Jenkins came up the stairs.

"Mr. Paul! Thank goodness!" He noticed the FBI agents and faltered in his steps, "I…"

"It's okay, Jenkins, these are the FBI agents with Agent Prentiss…she's been taken last night. Do you anything about it?"

Jenkins shook his head, "I'm sorry, Mr. Paul, I don't know if it has anything to do with Agent Prentiss being missing but I was dusting the key cabinet this morning and found something missing."

"What is it, Jenkins…don't be afraid to speak up."

The elderly housekeeper nodded, "I noticed the keys to the crypt is missing."

"What? Why would she take those keys?" Paul frowned.

"Let's go, Paul. She must have Emily!" Hotch said anxiously.

Paul nodded, "I hope it's not too late."

Hotch rushed to Paul hurriedly, "We will find Emily, Paul!" he said fiercely.

"Hotch!" Dave touched his shoulder briefly. "We will, Aaron."

Hotch took a deep breath and let it out and shook his head. "I'm sorry, Paul, I'm just worried about Agent Prentiss." He turned away and walked down the hallways.

Dave looked after Hotch's retreating back and muttered, "Is it about Agent Prentiss or Emily he cared about?"

"Huh?" Paul frowned.

Dave suddenly remembered Paul was still standing next to him and shook his head, "Nevermind, Paul, come on."

…

Helen was pissed! Very pissed!

"How dare they tell me I can't take any money out!" She slammed her hands on the steering wheels a couple of times in frustrations and screamed within the confines of her car.

"Urgh! Fuck you Grant! Urgh!" She screamed again! She looked up and saw a woman with a small child staring at her as they moved quickly away from her and headed to her own car but she kept turning back at her.

Helen glared back, "What the fuck are you looking at, bitch!" She screamed; she knew the woman couldn't her hear her as she was inside her car. "Haven't you seen someone having a bad day?" She flicked her hair around and turning on the ignition, her phone rang and she saw on her Caller ID and frowned.

"I told you not to call me on this number! I'll call you back!" She exclaimed irritably.

The man on the other end chuckled, "Damn, Helen! You on your monthly?"

"Shut the fuck up, you worthless ass," she cussed at her as she bent down to light a cigarette and began to inhale deeply. "What the hell you callin' me for?"

He chuckled again. "Good gawd, woman! You need sumthin' to calm your fuckin' ass down. Maybe I can come on over to your place and giv you sumthin' to make you happy, Helen." He started to laugh crudely.

"You're a real prize, Harold." She said as she drove out of the bank and stayed at the main road outside the town. "Is she still in the crypt?"

"Oh yeah, all bound up like a Christmas present, nice and pretty." He laughed. "You should huv' seen it, Helen, I was at the Stan's and I really put on a good show. Mamma would have been proud of me! I even pushed sum real tears out! Them feds bought it and all, and Cheryl was feelin' nice and sad for me!" He laughed. "I could win one of 'em…er what's them gold thing statue…that man's name. They give to make best pictur' and all?"

She rolled her eyes, "You mean the Oscar?"

"Yeah! Yeah!" he exclaimed over the phone. "That Oscar! I oughta win it for best actor and all!" He guffawed loudly.

Helen frowned at the phone. "Look Harold, meet me at the shed."

"Oh, you gonna watch me kill her now? I though you don't want to watch the messy part, darlin'?"

"Don't call me that, Harold! Just meet me there."

"That's not what you said last week, babe!" He laughed. "You were enjoying me quite a bit when you call me darlin', darling." He said with an exaggeration.

"You're a nasty pig!" Helen sneered.

"But you like it last week, sugar!" he grinned. "All right, all right," he said. "I'll meet you at the place. "But you have my money, don't you?"

She gave an impatient snort, "All I have is a couple grand, I'll have the rest when this is over."

"Oh no, no, no, darlin', that's not the deal, Helen. Five thousand up front and another five thousand after. That's the deal."

"Look, Harold. I get you your damn money!" She said tightly. "After you'd dealt with that fed first."

"You know, since you want me to deal with a fed, you want me to kill an FBI agent, my price has just doubled."

"You fuckin' greedy bastard!" She screamed at him on the phone! "Fine! But you're doing it first, then I'll pay you, you asshole!"

"Oh, god no, Helen…I I want to see my money first." He said firmly. "Or I'm going to the poh-liz and tell 'em all 'bout you."

"Harold, if I go down, so will you."She gritted her teeth. "I've got your money." She opened her glove compartment and revealed a .38 silver gun inside.

"Now that sounds better! All twenty thousands smackaroo!" He laughed as he made a kissing sound.

"Oh yeah, Harold, twenty thousand dollars, come and get it." She'd pulled over at the parking lot near the cemetery; there was a mausoleum where they had buried Weyland Thomas. And that was where they had placed Emily Prentiss within.

Helen had wrapped a wad of newspaper and placed them into a shopping bag and scattered real money Grant had given her on top of the newspaper. "That dumbass probably doesn't even know if he's gonna be fooled." She unlocked the door and went inside.

She looked about her and shivered, "This place gives me the creeps."

Taking the few steps down to the basement, she shone the flashlight and saw a pair of legs and figured it was Emily's and went back up the steps and waited for Harold.

She heard sounds coming from outside and pointed her gun at the door and gasped in surprise!

….

End of Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Viper Strikes Again – Chapter 7

.

"Irene!" Helen gasped. "What are you doing here?" She was still pointing the gun at her.

"Why are you pointing that gun at me, Helen?"

Recovering from her surprise, Helen sneered at her, "None of your business."

"Oh, don't worry, I'm not worried about your nasty business, Harold told me all about it." She cut her eyes at her as she sneered back.

Helen frowned, "That low-life bastard told you about it?"

Irene nodded, "Everything. I know all about your dirty laundry, Helen. If I went to those FBI, you're going to jail, bitch."

"Why you…slut!" Helen began raising her gun higher at Irene Dunham but Harold Truman came into the mausoleum hurriedly.

"Oh no, you don't Helen! You're not going to shoot my Irene."

Helen glared from Irene to Harold and back at her and began to laugh, "You've got to be kiddin' me, Irene! You're screwing this lowlife nobody?"

"Hey!" Harold glared at her, "I ain't a low-life nobody, especially after you'd paid my twenty thousand smackaroos!" He grinned as he licked his lips greedily. "Hand it over, Helen."

Helen extended the bag out but Irene shook her head, "Hold it, Harold!" The man was about to take it and stopped.

"Why?" He looked at her.

"It could be a trap inside, honey." She said.

"Oh yeah," He grinned at her. "You're right. You're so smart, babe." He turned to Helen and said, "Take it out and show us the money, Helen, and no tricks!" He turned to look at Irene for approval and turned back to Helen.

Helen reached into the bag and pulled out a wad of fives and waved it at them, "See? It's real money, Harold. Real money!" She threw it at him, "Here's your stinking your money, asshole!" The money began to float all around as Harold began to pick them up

"You bitch! You fuckin' bitch!"

"Pick them up, hurry, Harold!" Irene directed him.

He turned around to her, "Why can you come over here and help me?"

"And ruin my nails? I just had them done, Harold." She waved them at him and shook her head, "Not a chance, this is beneath me. Now, hurry up, Harold."

Helen began to snicker, "I can see she's already a nag and a hag already."

Irene growled at her as she charged at Helen, "How dare you, slut!" and as she rammed into Helen, her gun went off and fired into Harold right into his head as he fell backwards and was killed instantly.

The two women stared at him and at each other and said simultaneously, "You killed him!"

They shook their heads together, "No, you did, I didn't!" Again, they exclaimed together.

Irene charged at her again as she angrily exclaimed, "It's your fault! You and that stupid gun!"

"You startled me!" She yelled back at her as she tried to hit her back with the butt of the gun. "Get off me, bitch!"

"Slut! Put that thing away or you'll put an eye out!" She turned her head away to deflect from being hit again as she grabbed the gun from Helen when it went off again!

Irene screamed out loud as she fell back from Helen, she looked down and saw blood trickled down from her chest and she looked up and frowned at Helen, "You...you shot me…you bitch!" She lunged for the gun which she saw laying slack on Helen's hand and pointing it at Helen fired right in the center of her forehead as she released the gun and smiled, "There, now we're even, bitch."

Helen fell back and lay dead.

Soon, Irene slumped over and died a short while later.

….

The BAU team, the local Decatur deputies and Paul arrived soon after.

Paul led them to the Thomas' Mausoleum where a year ago, there was a grand funeral in which the majority of the citizens of Decatur came out and paid their last respect to the Matriarch of the Thomas as they placed her grand mahogany coffin inside and under the family crypt, where every Thomas family member was proudly buried, even Great Uncle who was briefly disowned by Great, Great Grandfather Buford Thomas. The old man finally accepted the black sheep only because Great Uncle married Great Aunt Clara who inherited a lot of old money and brought it home and since then the money had doubled, and Paul had inherited it.

The Thomas mausoleum was now considered a historical artifact as it was more than two hundred years old.

But at the moment, the BAU team was not noticing the cultural fact, only Dr. Spencer Reid as he gave the black and gold sign a quick read before he hurried into the quaint building along with his fellow team members, led by their illustrious, not to mention overly anxious leader.

As they stepped into the warm and humid building, they came into the screeching stop when they stumble upon three unexpected bodies.

"Wha?" Dave uttered as they studied the homicide scene. "What happened here?"

"Looks like," Morgan examined the bullet wounds and shook his head, "accidental shooting…a scuffle ensued and one of these ladies shot Mr. Truman by mistake and something happened, and either these women shot themselves or they shot each other."

"I'm leaning towards shooting each other. They look too vicious and vindictive to shoot themselves."

JJ gave Dave a wry look.

"What?" Dave returned her look, "Well, they are! Have you seen their claws? I'm not touching them!"

JJ shook her head, as she pulled her phone out, "I'll call for the crime unit."

Hotch glanced over to Paul, "Paul, any other place they'd hide Emily?"

Paul nodded and pointed a set of stairs, "It leads to the basement where we bury the dead down there."

Hotch nodded as he hurried down the stairs.

"I found her!" he yelled a minute later from below as the rest of them scrambled down as well.

When they arrived at the basement, they found Hotch leaning over the still unconscious Emily who was still gagged and bound tightly.

"Emily!" He was gently slapping her cheeks. "Wake up! Em!"

"It must be the narcotics she was given that had knocked her out, whatever it was, it's powerful shit." Dave uttered angrily. He was on his knees next to her.

Hotch assessed their surroundings and saw that it was filled with coffins, some really old and dusty, a few looked somewhat new but he realized that the paramedics would not have any room to come down and work on her so he'd have to bring her up.

Picking her, he remembered she was somewhat a lightweight and began to climb up the stairs and as soon as he reached to landing, he saw it was packed with deputies and his team members.

"Agent Prentiss…Emily!" Paul exclaimed when he saw her in Hotch's arms. "Is she all right?"

Hotch nodded, "She's drugged, Paul but I think she'll be fine. I need to take her to the hospital, call for an ambulance."

Paul shook his head, "The hospital is only three blocks away from here, it's faster we take her there then wait for one. My car is right out there."

Hotch nodded, "Okay, Paul, lead the way."

They were soon gone.

…

Emily opened her eyes, expecting to be in some deep dungeons and about to be slaughtered like some pig but she didn't expect seeing Hotch and Paul talking and laughing together…

Hang on….rewind…

Hotch and Paul, talking and laughing together?

Am I still dreaming? Or dead and in hell?

"I really wanted to go to heaven, Lord but I'll take purgatory." She mumbled."

The two men stopped talking and turned to her. "Hey, look who's awake and cleansed."

"Cleansed?" She sat up on the bed. "What are you talking about, Paul?"

He and Hotch exchanged grins and nodded, "You were given triple dose of narcotics, enough to knock out a horse or so the quack here says."Paul chuckled.

Emily held her head, "Yeah, I'm feeling as if my head is about to pop like a balloon."

"Sorry, Em," Hotch apologized. "They can't give you anything until they cleanse the narc out of your system completely."

She almost nodded her head until she winced as she grabbed her head, "Urgh, so in the meantime I'd to suffer, that's great… Oh yeah, Hotch, I was going to call you and someone came from behind me." She looked at them.

"It was Harold Truman, Annie Ganns, the first vic's ex-boyfriend. She was working with Helen Thomas."

"I remember now," She said, still wincing. "I had Garcia checking on Helen's phone records; it might lead to who she was talking to."

"You were right on, Garcia found out she had been in contact with him."

"So, what else did I miss since I was …ambushed?"

Hotch then gave her a concise and condensed version all that had happened since she had been missing the night before.

She giggled, "I'm sorry about Helen but seriously? They're all dead?"

He shrugged, "Not at all, there's no love there. Grant had already filed for divorce, her death just speed things up. He's free to remarry if he wants to."

Emily narrowed her gaze at him, "Something tells me, he'd found his next Mrs. Grant Thomas II, didn't he, Paul?"

He shrugged, "I'm not sure, he should give Helen's death a few months' mourning….courtesy and all and as Mayor, it'll look good for him to be circumstantial and all." He said it with a southern drawl."

Emily chuckled, "I trust your judgment, Paul." She glanced over to Hotch, "So, are we leaving?"

Hotch nodded, "Although, your doctor have not discharge you yet."

Emily frowned, "Oh come on, where's he?"

"Ahem!" A feminine voice came into the room. "Knock, knock!"

They turned to face the new voice.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Kay Tompkins." She smiled as she came over to shake Emily's hand and then Hotch's and when she looked up to Paul she began to blush and stuttered slightly, "Er…you're the Mayor's Chief of Staff." She grinned, her cheeks was red. "I saw you on television last week, you're pretty good with speech, very eloquent."

Hotch and Emily began to grin and exchange knowing looks.

"Oh, you think so?" Paul smiled charmingly. "I've never seen you before, are you new around here?"

Emily rolled her eyes, "Oh, please Paul." She muttered under her breath. "Oldest and lamest pick-up line, evah!"

Hotch chuckled as he touched her shoulder, "Will you leave them alone?"

The doctor nodded, "Yes, I just moved here last week, been practicing for five years in Alabama until recently." They continued as if they had not heard Emily and Hotch.

"Hello!" Emily spoke up slightly louder than normal, "I hate to break up your little sweet convo but I would like to get out of here and get on our way back to Virginia."

The pretty diminutive brunette doctor jerked herself as she held her notes and glanced down and grinned sheepishly, "Oh! I'm so sorry…er, Emily Prentiss? Hey, you don't by any chance are related to Gerald Prentiss?" She looked at her.

Emily brightened, "That's my cousin, Gerry! Oh my god! You knew him?"

The doctor nodded enthusiastically as she grinned, "Yeah, we graduated in the same year in the U of Alabama and did our doctorate there…."

The two began to rapid chatter.

Hotch and Paul began to walk out of the room together, as Paul rolled his eyes, "At this rate, you'll never get out of here, Agent Hotchner."

Hotch grinned, "It's Aaron, Paul, and I'll wait for her outside in the SUV, the others are packing their things and checking out of the hotel, too. I hope everything will be well with you and the Mayor." He held out his hand.

Paul arched his brow and smiled as he took Hotch's hand and shook it, "Thank you, Aaron." He nodded. "Oh, yes, Grant is now in fine form, no offense to Helen. He's free to marry again. He was ready to file for divorce prior to all these crazy business. And thank you for your help, you and your BAU team came through again. Thank you."

"Hey!" Emily was rushing out of the room and hurrying to get to Hotch, "Are you leaving me behind?"

Hotch grinned as he shook his head. "Not a chance, Em."

She looked over to Paul, "Oh hey, your female doctor is looking for you, Paul." She grinned happily. "I think she's really keen on you, Paul! And she's really nice and pretty and smart."

"Emily…" Hotch warned her.

She turned to Hotch, "What? All I'm saying is, Kay is a very nice doctor."

"Come on, Emily, we're ready to leave." He turned to leave as he captured her hand.

Paul grinned as he caught sight of his gesture. "Oh…what is this?"

Hotch whipped his head around as he released his hand.

Emily blushed slightly, "Just mind your business, Paul."

He chuckled. "Oh, I will, Emily, I will." He turned to look down the hallway where the doctor was. "And I intend to give her my number."

"I already did, Paul." Emily smiled.

He whipped his head to stare at Emily, "You did what?"

"Emily!" Hotch exclaimed.

"What?" She looked at Paul, and then at Hotch. "I…she asked! And I thought she…Oh, come on guys! It's the 21st century!"

"Emily, let's go…say good bye to Paul." He nudged her towards him.

Emily nodded, "Okay…okay…!" She turned to Paul and smiled at him as she tilted her head slightly, "Paul, I never thought I'd say this, I'm gonna miss you."

He grinned and nodded, "And I'm going to miss you too, Emily. Thank you for rescuing me by the way and for all you and your BAU team had done. I probably wouldn't be alive if it weren't for you." He leaned forward to hug her.

She hugged him back and laughed and as she pulled back, Emily leaned up and gave him a peck on the cheek, surprising them both!

Paul chuckled, "I knew you like me, Emily!" He patted her on her shoulder.

"Don't push it, Paul! Take care! Bye!" She waved at him as he returned the wave and soon his phone rang and looking at it he began to grin even more and shouted, "It's her!"

Emily turned around and grinned, "I know!"

"Come on, Em!" Hotch grabbed her by her sleeve as he gently pulled her away from the hospital grounds and towards the awaiting SUV.

….

End of Chapter 7

**Er…it's not over yet, not for Hotch anyways, because our friend, Emily still have a bone to pick on him ! One more chapter, peeps!**


	8. Chapter 8

Viper Strikes Again – Chapter 8

.

Three days later, back in Quantico, Virginia.

Emily was peeking out of Hotch's office and breathed a sigh of relieve when she saw that there was no one about and she quickly stepped away from it turning to her right when…

"WHAT are you doing?"

Emily jumped, startled by the voice behind her.

"Rossi!"She turned and grinned, "You almost gave me a fright!" She held her the left side of her chest as she was breathing hard.

"And you haven't reply to my question." His hands on his hips, his eyes narrowed, "You're up to something, I can smell it, so spill it, kid." He walked to Hotch's room and peeked into it, not finding anything unusual, he turned back to her.

Trying to look innocent, "What? Me?" She shrugged. "I don't know what you're talking about, Dave." She was about to walk away.

"Stop. Right. There. Prentiss." Dave ordered.

Emily halted in her steps.

"Turn. Around."

She did as she faced him, her brows arched imperiously. "What?"

"Your expression don't fool me one bit. Aaron left me in charge for the afternoon."

She frowned, "Where is he?"

"I'm not telling you." He folded his hands across his chest.

Pursing her lips, she walked directly to him, and said slowly, "Dave…where is Aaron?"

He arched his brow, "Oooh…first name, huh? Out with it, kid."

She smiled sweetly, "Dave, I'm not doing anything bad, if that's what you're wondering." She poked him at his chest. "Trust me."

He snorted, "Huh! I've got my eyes on you, Emily. And!" He wagged his forefinger at her, "I've been warned to keep you in check."

She narrowed her eyes, "By whom?"

"By him." He thumbed and pointed towards Hotch's office.

"How much is he paying you to do this?"

"I'm not telling."

"Dave," She poked him again, "I'll double what he's paying you if you tell me."

"My loyalty is to him."

"You're just sucking up."

He grinned, "You damn right I am." He nodded as he walked away. "Remember, I got my eyes on you." He crooked his forefinger and middle-finger and pointing them towards her and towards himself. "Always watching you…" And he headed down to the bullpen.

Emily watched the older agent walked on and muttered, "Oh, you'll never be able to get this, Dave Rossi." She then walked away. "Now to wait for Aaron's return."

….

Nearly late in the afternoon when most of the bureau staff had left for the day but not the BAU members…

Hotch was trudging up the steps towards his office, he was beat. Strauss was on a roll and she was distributing her duties to all unit chiefs and Hotch had the majority of the paperwork as he was senior among the rest of the unit chiefs within the bureau and it was just announced he would be taking over as interim Section Chief as she was stepping down temporary.

As the others had left a few hours ago, he stayed behind as Strauss showed him his additional workload.

Right now, his briefcase felt as if it weighed over 100 lbs and with ever step up and towards his office, the weight seemed to double.

Down at the bullpen, Emily grinned as she worked on her reports and waited anxiously for it…

One…

Two…

Three…

"PRENTISS!"

Reid, Derek snapped their heads up to Hotch's office and back to Emily, "What have you done, Princess?" Derek's worried brows were way high up above his forehead.

"What did you do, Emily?" Dave came out of his office as he glared at her. "I thought I kept an eye on you all day!"

Emily shook her head as she continued to smile.

"What is going on? I can hear him all the way from my office!" JJ was standing by Reid's desk, "You were really serious, Em? I swear, you're the most immature….woman I've ever the misfortune to meet…"She shook her head but she was grinning. "Come on, what did you do? Poured glue onto his seat?"

"Nah, Reid did that two months ago and was caught red-handed." Garcia said as she came out of her den carrying her bags. "So, are we still on at Joe's?"

"Not right now, Garcia…" Reid whispered, a little loudly. "I think Hotch's in one of his mood."

Garcia frowned, "Which one? Ugly or Uglier?"

JJ gave her a wry look, "Either."

"THIS IS NOT FUNNY, PRENTISS!" The team heard him yelled from his office. "Damn it! What did you do to my desk?"

"What DID you do, Em?" JJ asked as they all walked up to his office and dared to peek in and frowned as they didn't see anything unusual.

"I don't see anyth…" Reid began as Hotch tried to pick up his stapler and couldn't.

Morgan stepped into his office and picked up Hotch's name plate but it wouldn't budge, he began to chuckle that turned to laughter.

Rossi came in as well and tried to pick up his wooden inbox and saw that it was glued too onto the desk and turned to Emily, "Now, why would you want to do that?" Rossi was trying hard not to laugh. "I mean, how's the man going to work?"

Emily shrugged as she leaned against the door frame, "He's been warned, ask him."

They all looked at Hotch.

He sagged his shoulders, "All I did was put her on detail with Paul Thomas…that was all."

"And at that time, I did not appreciate it and I told him, he just declared war," she spread her hands around the office. "And war had come into his office."

"Emily…I'm beat…uncle…uncle…there. I said it. Please fix my office, babe." He said tiredly. "Please."

Instantly, the whole team except for Emily and Hotch heard his slip of a tongue.

"Hotch… you just call her, babe." Garcia exclaimed.

Emily and Hotch exchanged looks as she blushed, "Oops, Hotch."

He rubbed his face as it reddened. "Yeah, sorry Emily, it slipped but right now I'm too beat to care."

She smiled, "It's okay, Aaron…"

He nodded, "I'm just tired, hon. I…" He snapped his head up again as he realized he had slipped again and looked at his team and saw them grinning at him and shook his head, "What are you guys grinning at?"

"The gig's up, Aaron." Dave said as he slapped his back. "I think it's time to 'fess up."

"fess what up?" Reid asked in confusion. "I don't understand?"

"Can I glue common sense to him?" Dave shook his head.

"What?" Reid was staring at Morgan and Garcia for help.

"Forget it, pretty boy."

"So, Aaron," Emily chuckled. "You yield?"

He nodded as he walked to stand before her, "Yes, Em, I yield. I'll never pull that ever again on you."

She reached over and touched his check affectionately, "Okay, we're done…for now."

"Aw!" The team smiled and laughed at them. "That's so sweet!" Garcia swooned.

Hotch captured her hand and held it, "What do you have in mind, Emily?"

"What?"She laughed. "I don't know what you mean, Aaron."

He shook his head, "I'm not buying it, Em. I know you. Out with it."

"Okay…okay…promise me you won't yell?"

He narrowed his gaze, "Em…."

"Promise me, Hotch!"

"Emily…" He sigh, "I promise."

"And… you won't shoot me?"

"Okay, I'm worried. Out with it, Emily before I strangle you slowly."

"Aaron! You promise me!"

"I didn't promise not to strangle you."

"But…."

He shook his head firmly. "Out, babe, now."

"Ooh, he use the endearment, she's in trouble."Garcia grinned.

Emily pulled a stick out from her pocket and handed it to Hotch.

The BAU ladies' eyes were widened with a very loud 'Oooh'ed'! And followed by a whoop from Garcia.

Hotch was in shocked as he stood rooted as he held onto the stick and continued to stare at it.

"Okay…everyone…out!" Dave began to push them out of the office. "OUT!" but he was grinning as he gave Emily a quick hug and congratulated her. "OUT, JJ! Give the man some room to breathe!" He closed the door as they walked down to the bull pen and began to chatter.

"So, are we going to Joe's or not?" Garcia asked again.

"Oh, we are but not those two." Derek glanced up and grinned like a fool. "They will be doing some private celebration."

"I'm calling dibs to be their godfather." Dave smiled.

"I think I should get the shout out as their godmother." JJ high-fived with Dave Rossi.

Suddenly, Hotch came out of the office and yelled "WE'RE GOING TO HAVE A BABY!"

….

THE END

…..

**So, here's the End of another Story!**

**Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing this story! I really appreciate it very much!**

**So, how about reviewing this final chapter, let me know what you think of this story!**

**.**

**And oh if you're wondering, No, there's no sequel to this story as I'm working on a new one. A completely different one.**

**It's a Morgan and Emily shipper. The title is 'From Chicago, with Love.' First post will be out after this story! Hope you'll give it a whirl**

**Thank you everybody! Loves and kisses!**

**P. Muse**

**.**


End file.
